


Typical Day Chats

by 46hasu



Series: LU College DND AU [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of an AU, Discord Chat - Freeform, Gen, LU College DND AU, chat and messaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Various screenshots of the gang's discord chat
Series: LU College DND AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696231
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Uhm????

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely experimental and done for fun.

  
# general   
  


The Goddess DM  
excuse me but what is happening???? 

* * *

Dont call me rabbit  
beats me

* * *

Hi, It's Faron  
Ethan you saw them!!!  
They looked just like the Links!

* * *

The Goddess DM  
if its really the Heroes I better hide then

* * *

The Cook  
wait wait wait  
It's really them????

* * *

Dont call me rabbit  
apparently

* * *

The Goddess DM  
oh they are not going to like me

* * *

Dont call me rabbit  
if I were you i'd run

* * *


	2. Humor

  
# general   
  


Caspian in the Winds  
Mr. Sandman   
man me a sand

* * *

Colby with the Twilight  
make him the cutest man car door hook hand

* * *

Your Local History Nerd, Adon  
wtf  
why is this so funny

* * *

The Wild Cook, Will  
Mr. Email   
e me a mail

* * *

Your Local History Nerd, Adon  
STOP

* * *

Caspian in the Winds  
make the attachment   
a pic of a snail~

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

  
# general  
  


Adon, now mad at y'all  
this server is full of horrible people that do horrible things   
Mr. sandman came on the radio and I automatically sang  
man me a sand  


* * *

GOATS  
make him the cutest man car door hook hand  


* * *

Adon, now mad at y'all  
i hate you  


* * *


	4. Banned

  
# general  
  


The DM Goddess  
this is an uwu free zone  


* * *

CasPAIN  
uwu  


* * *

Will, not Wild  
uwu  


* * *

Don't call me Rabbit  
uwu  


* * *

A-don't  
uwu  


* * *

The DM Goddess  
yall are now under arrest for crimes against humanity  


* * *

Cow-by  
cwimes against huwumanity  


* * *

The DM Goddess  
Colby  
I will break your fingers  


* * *

Cow-by  
this mowotal vessew is owonly a sheww of the howwows within, Naomi uwu  


* * *


	5. Majors

  
# general  
  


The Goddess DM  
Wait   
What are your guy’s majors again?  


* * *

GOATS  
respecting women  


* * *

Cas-PAIN  
bat man  


* * *

Don't call me rabbit  
minecraft  


* * *

Will not Wild  
Youtube  


* * *

Feeling blue  
Worrying about my brothers' lifespans because they all lost their brain cells  


* * *

Faron, Currently not lost  
I don’t think any of those are real majors  


* * *

Edom in the Red  
fuckin weed  


* * *

Tom  
W  


* * *

A-don’t  
History and Humanities  


* * *

Have you seen my BERDS??  
i’m terrified that i’ll lock myself into an interest that i’ll no longer be passionate about in a few years like all  
the other areas of study i’ve pursued over my life  


* * *

Ever-green  
Minecraft  


* * *

V  
minecraft as well  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i would like to update Meet Your Maker again but I cant word


	6. Chapter 6

  
# general  
  


A-don't  
Stop saying I wish   
Start saying I will  


* * *

Will not Wild  
I will my parents loved me  


* * *

Don't call me rabbit  
I will I wasn't dumped  


* * *

Faron, currently lost send help pls  
I will I had a happy childhood  


* * *

Cas-PAIN  
I will my grandma is okay  


* * *

GOATS  
..................guys  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was an attempt at lightness

**Author's Note:**

> I will do more once I am familiar with the coding and I actually get to writing for stuff for this AU


End file.
